Mother's Day Pancakes
by FredWeasley'sCutiePie
Summary: Hermione and her mother share a special tradition... Written for my mother for Mother's Day. Happy Mother's Day to all the moms out there! R&R if you have the time!


**Hey all! I wrote this for my mom for mother's day! Enjoy!**

Mother's Day Pancakes

5-year-old Hermione Granger bit her tongue as she lifted the heavy cup. Holding her breath, she poured the pancake mix into the frying pan. A bigger set of hands took the mixing cup from her as soon as there was enough batter. "Great job Hermione!" The little girl beamed up at her mother. Jean Granger placed the mixing cup on the counter before getting the little bowl of chocolate chips. "Want to pour in the chocolate chips?" Jean offered. Hermione beamed and took a bunch of chocolate in her chubby, little hands. "Happy Muver's Day mommy," Hermione cooed.

Hermione jumped off the kitchen chair as noiselessly as she could. Her father was on a business trip and her mother was still asleep… or at least, Hermione hoped she still was. The 11-year-old listened carefully before grinning. _Mum's still sleeping_, she thought triumphantly. The little girl began placing the pancakes onto a large platter for herself and for her mum. In the center, she had placed a bunch of chocolate chips that spelled out HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!

The bushy-haired girl gingerly crept up the flight of stairs, avoiding the third one to steer clear of the creaking noise that accompanied it. She slipped into her mother's room and shook her awake. Jean looked at her daughter, bleary-eyed. "Wha-"

"Happy Mother's Day Mum!" Hermione chirped. Jean smiled as she and her daughter settled down to pancakes in bed.

Jean Granger looked solemnly at her pancakes. No Hermione here to celebrate Mother's Day this year. It was the first Mother's Day that Jean had spent without Hermione. She was at Hogwarts for her first year and she was enjoying time with her friends and she'd probably forgotten her old mum sitting alone in the kitchen. Greg was still asleep, but then again, he never quite understood the tradition she shared with Hermione. She looked up in surprise as an owl swooped through the window. It dropped a letter into Jean's and then soared out again. Jean opened the letter, smiling slightly.

Dear mum,

Happy mother's day. I had pancakes this morning to think of you. I miss you so much and I'm sorry that you have to spend mother's day alone this year. Well, not really alone. You still have dad. Anyway, school's so much fun and I can't wait to show you all the cool things I learned this year. Maybe we can have pancakes together then.

Until I see you in June, have a happy mother's day mum! I love you so much! Miss you! Give dad my love and remember to set aside some pancakes for him. I'll try to write more, but I'm really busy with school so don't think I haven't written because I forgot you. Love you!

Love always,

Hermione

P.S. I really want you to meet Harry and Ron. They're my friends at school and they're so cool!

Jean smiled. Hermione hadn't forgotten her! Jean tucked Hermione's letter into her pocket before digging into the chocolate chip and banana pancakes she had prepared for herself. After all, she'd see her daughter soon and perhaps they'd find a way to spend Mother's Day together next year…

18-year-old Hermione looked at the house of her parents, terrified. What if her parents woke up before she modified their memories? Hermione shook her head fiercely and noiselessly opened the front door. She couldn't think about that. Were the neighbors looking? No, thank god for Harry's invisibility cloak. Maybe she should wait until morning… no. Hermione steeled herself. The plate in her hand was loosing the warmth… she warmed in again with a swish of her wand. She dropped her coat noiselessly on the couch and sent a quick Patronus to the pub where she was staying with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Ron had made her promise to send a Patronus (I need to know that you're safe!) and it seemed like an easy way to stall. She was nervous about seeing her mother. Grabbing the warm plate again, Hermione walked firmly up the steps and skipped the third one by habit.

It was now or never. She modified her father's memory first, but kept him asleep. After modifying her mother's memory however, she shook Jean awake. "Mum?"

"Hermione? Is that you? Where are we?"

"Australia, mum. I'll explain later. I just wanted to give you these. Happy Mother's Day mum," Hermione whispered.

Hermione watched as her mother began to cry. It had been years since the two of them had kept their tradition, years since they had had pancakes in bed together. But there was a plate and on the plate were chocolate chip and banana pancakes. Jean smiled at her daughter. "Thank you Hermione."

"I want to put in the bananas!"

"NO I DO! Grandma, Rosie got to put in the chocolate chips!"

"NO, Hugo stole them from me! Grandma!"

"Liar! Rose let ME!"

"NO ME!"

"CHILDREN! Rose, you did get to put the chocolate chips in, but Hugo, so did you. So Hugo, you may put in this cup of bananas and Rose, here is a cup for you."

"Thank you Grandma," both children chorused.

"What's that racket?" The three guilty figures in the kitchen looked to see Hermione Weasley pretending to glare at them and failing miserably. Hermione turned to her daughter. "Rose?"

"We were making pancakes for you mummy. Grandma told us she liked it when you made it for her so we wanted to try," the 7-year-old offered. Hugo nodded fiercely. Hermione laughed. "Alright, but keep it down because your father won't be so forgiving and neither would your grandpa. The kids nodded before turning to face to stove again, wobbling slightly on the chairs they stood on. Hermione smiled at her children and watched as they began adding the bananas to the slowly cooking pancakes. "Thanks," she whispered to her mother as Jean approached the stairs. Jean nodded, smiling. "You needed sleep and they wanted to surprise you. Not my fault the children got your husbands loud mouth," Jean teased. Hermione laughed at her mother. Hermione hugged her mother, smiling.

"Happy Mother's Day mummy," she whispered.

**The end and totally cheesy. Wow. Anyway, that was for my mother so… yea. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
